I Dreamed A Dream
by Babi Baker
Summary: Ella sabía que era absurdo, una pérdida patética de tiempo. Pero no podía obligarse a marcharse.


**I Dreamed a Dream.**

" _And I still dream he'll come to me_

 _That we will live the years together_

 _But there are dreams that cannot be_

 _And there are storms we cannot weather"_

Peggy Carter sabía que era absurdo ir al club a una cita que jamás iba a ocurrir. Más que absurdo era ridículo. ¿Qué esperaba ella? ¿Que Steve volviera de entre los muertos para cumplir con una cita fútil hecha en un desesperado intento de negación? No, ella sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Porque Steve estaba muerto, y con el suero o sin él, nadie era capaz de resucitar.

Sin embargo, eran las siete y media y Peggy estaba terminando los últimos toques de su maquillaje. Se había puesto el vestido rojo que había usado en aquel bar cuando se encontró con Steve y los Howling Commandos, sus labios estaban coloreados de un rojo intenso para combinar con su vestido y sus cabellos estaban rizados a la perfección.

Cuando iba de salida, una de las pocas mujeres que habitaban el hotel en el que se quedaba se detuvo a saludarla.

-Wow, señorita Carter, se ve asombrosa. ¿Tiene una cita hoy?

-Sí, señora Fry. Muchísimas gracias.

-Espero la pase muy bien hoy, sin embargo, no olvide que las señoritas respetables deberían estar pronto en sus casas.

-De eso no tengo dudas, señora Fry.

-Muy bien, entonces. Que tenga una buena noche.

-Igualmente.

Peggy apresuró el paso hacia el club, más que un poco aliviada de haberse librado de la molesta vecina.

Apenas entró en el local, sus ojos revisaron todas las posibles entradas y salidas, la guerra podría haber terminado, pero el entrenamiento seguía aferrado a ella. Dejó su sobretodo de piel con el encargado y se dirigió, sin responder a ninguno de los comentarios de los hombres que la miraban, a una mesa en la esquina desde donde podía ver gran parte del local. Ordenó una copa de vino tinto y se dispuso a esperar a que la noche acabara.

Ella sabía que era absurdo, una pérdida patética de tiempo. Pero no podía obligarse a marcharse.

Media hora había pasado desde que llegó y no había ningún rastro del capitán. No debería de sorprenderle, sin embargo la puntada incómoda en su pecho indicaba que tal vez su negación no se había detenido con la transmisión de radio de Steve.

En vez de marcharse a su hotel, lo que hubiese sido lo lógico, lo que habría hecho si estuviese en sus cabales, Peggy decidió quedarse hasta que la botella de vino se acabara. Y al ritmo con el que el nivel de líquido descendía, eso sería más pronto que tarde.

Mientras esperaba, varios caballeros se acercaron a ella, invitándola a bailar y a olvidar al patán que la había dejado plantada.

Parte de ella quería reírse. ¿Olvidar a Steve? ¿Steve como un patán? No sabía cuál de las dos era la más risible y a la vez deprimente.

-Señorita, ¿Está este asiento ocupado? –preguntó una voz familiar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. O estaba más distraída de lo que pensaba o ya el alcohol empezaba a surgir efecto, si un hombre pudo acercarse tanto sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-En realidad… -empezó ella para rechazarle. Pero tuvo que detenerse cuando vio el rostro de quien le hablaba.

Definitivamente el alcohol debía haber surtido efecto, porque no había manera en el mundo de que él estuviese aquí.

-¿Steve? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Era imposible, francamente imposible.

-Perdóname la tardanza, Peggy. El ártico está bastante lejos de aquí.

-Ehh… Ahh… -por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Peggy Carter estaba sin palabras.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él colocándole una mano en el hombro.

Peggy miró la mano, el rostro, la mano nuevamente, y luego fijó su mirada en los resplandecientes y preocupados ojos azules de Steve Rogers.

-Sí. Aunque supongo que tendrás que compensarme por haber llegado tan tarde. No es de caballeros, hacer a una dama esperar. Especialmente si dicha dama tiene un arma. –contestó recuperándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se puso de pie y examinó el rostro del capitán con detenimiento.

Steve sonrió, y en un momento fuera de carácter, estrechó a Peggy contra su cuerpo.

-Cómo te extrañé.

-Y yo a ti. –contestó ella rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos.- ¿Steve? –preguntó al sentir el frío de su cuerpo- ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Steve?! –intentó apartarse de su cuerpo, pero los helados brazos del capitán estaban inmóviles a su alrededor.

Con el corazón acelerado, apartó el rostro del firme pecho y alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con un rostro azulado e inmóviles ojos enrojecidos por la hemorragia petequial.

Con un jadeo horrorizado, Peggy intentó retroceder un paso, los brazos que la sujetaban cedieron, y cayeron a pedazos a su alrededor con un tintineo escalofriante. Las grietas recorrieron el cuerpo del capitán desde los brazos hasta la punta de su inmaculado cabello rubio. Poco a poco las grietas empezaron a ensancharse, y el cuerpo de Steve estalló en fragmentos de vidrio mientras Peggy miraba impotente. Así como una semana antes había escuchado impotente como Steve sacrificaba su vida para salvar a millones.

-¡NOOOOO! –gritó saliendo de su estupor. Se arrodilló junto a la pila de fragmentos de hielo en el suelo, sin importarle los improbables cortes que se hacía en las piernas y manos.

La gente en la sala seguía bailando indiferente, mientras Peggy se sentaba en el suelo, llorando silenciosamente rodeada por los trozos desperdigados de lo que pudo ser su gran amor.

Peggy despertó con un sobresalto. Observó su habitación en el Griffith, bajó el arma que inconscientemente estaba empuñando y se limpió con brusquedad las lágrimas que aún caían por su rostro.

Sabía que no volvería a dormir. Al menos no esa noche. Sin embargo, volvió a recostarse y se cubrió hasta el cuello con la manta para pelear el inexplicable frío que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Aún creía sentir la forma de Steve abrazándola, pero apartó el pensamiento de su mente.

Steve no podría abrazarla jamás. Porque cuando ella fue al club como habían planificado, él nunca apareció, por lo que ella terminó la botella de tinto sola y se marchó al hotel donde se quedaba con el corazón hecho añicos, así como Steve había estado en su sueño.

 _A veces desearía no dormir jamás. –_ pensó observando las estrellas a través de la ventana- _Porque lo peor de dormir, no son las pesadillas en las que lo pierdo, eso ya lo vivo todos los días. Es soñar que lo tengo de vuelta, para despertar y saber que está… muerto. Y que yo sigo aquí._

 **N/A:** Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo desde el punto de vista de Peggy, me encanta su personaje tanto en la película como en la serie, así que espero les guste mi intento.

 **Disclaimer:** Capitán América pertenece (lamentablemente) a Marvel, la maravillosa canción que le da título a esta pieza es I Dreamed a Dream del musical Los Miserables.

 _Necesitaré que hagas algo por mí… sólo debes concentrarte… deja un review… pero debes concentrarte._


End file.
